Journal Entry
by Stinger909XL
Summary: Ruby finds something out about her mother, and takes a "quick" look.


**Journal Entry:**

* * *

**New Oneshot, hope you enjoy and all that!**

* * *

I looked at the computer, it's screen alight with several rows with similar names. My vision blurs as my eyes begin to water, and I read the first bar's name.

"Journal Entry 001." I say quietly to Blake, who was sitting next to me. I stare at a large, circular _'play'_ button, and press it with a swift click on the mouse. I hear a short _'fzzzt'_ noise, and my sister's voice begins to play.

**"Hey... Um, this is Ruby. I've started to do this, uh... This audio journal because I've found something. A-And I don't know how else to get it out of my system with out scaring my team, and my friends." **Ruby's voice says, a hint of sadness in her voice. **"In fact, the only reason I've put this on the Beacon Network, with a password, is because Ozpin already knows about this. I'm sure he'll listen to this as soon as it's up. If so, hi Ozpin."** She laughs nervously, and I can almost hear her rubbing the back of her head.

"Yang, are you sure you want to listen to this?" Blake asks, and I nod slowly. "OK, OK. Just... We're stopping if you... Break down." She mutters the final two words.

**"Anyway. Last night, I found out something that I _never_ though I'd hear. My... My mother didn't die on her mission when I was a child. She's actually alive to this day. I don't know how, or where, or why she never came back, or many other things. It's just... It's confusing." **I hear her laugh again. **"I just can't bring myself to tell Yang. I-I-I don't know why. Heh, add _that_ to the list of things I don't know." **She mutters, and I feel a tear slide down my cheek. The first entry ends, and I look at Blake with watered eyes.

"Blake." I sob, and she envelops me in a tight hug. "Why didn't she tell us... Why did she leave me..." I cry, and the raven-haired girl brings me closer.

"Yang. You don't have to listen to these if they have this effect on you." Blake tells me, but I shake my head.

"No." I say, looking at the screen again. I looked at the computer, it's screen alight with several rows with similar names. My vision blurs as my eyes begin to water, and I read the first bar's name.

**"Journal entry two****."** Ruby starts, and I begin to listen again. **"It's been longer than I expected since the first entry, just over a month. But anyway, I just got back from Vale with my team, but we all did our own things anyway, so it felt like going on my own. So I did a quick search and found out who the Council Member for Huntsmen and Huntresses was at the time she disappeared. I've located him, and in three days I'm going to see him. I've got quite a few questions to ask him." **Ruby said, and the entry stopped.

"Yang. You need rest, it's already late and we have a mission tomorrow. I certainly don't need my partner to be falling asleep in the midst of an encounter." Blake tells me, and I nod.

"Yeah... I guess I should sleep, don't think I have since Ruby disappeared a few days ago..." I say, and pull myself off of the sofa we were sitting on. I walk slowly over to my room, dragging my feet along the floor. Blake stands next to me as I crawl into bed, watching over me.

"Will you be OK?" She asks, her amber eyes full of worry. "Do I have to stay in here?" I shake my head, and she sighs. "OK Yang. Just...Get some rest, please." She says, and shuts my bedroom door gently.

* * *

I yawn as I awake, stretching out my arms as I get out of bed. I get myself changed, and rush to the kitchen, where I can smell Blake's signature breakfast waffles being made.

"Morning Yang." She greets me, and I smile back at her. "Feeling better?" Blake asks, and I nod.

"The smile won't come off of my face, Blakey." I reply jokingly, putting my arm over her shoulder. "So, what's on the waffles today?" I say, and I see her normally expressionless face gain a small grin.

"Whatever you want, Yang. I really don't mind." She answers, and lets out a small laugh as I grab a bottle of whipped cream. Blake finishes the waffles, and I grin as I shake the bottle of cream and I get ready to spray it onto the amazing pastry in front of me. I hear the satisfying _'ferrrrr'_ of the cream ejecting onto the food, and I smile with delight. Blake laughs from next to me, and takes her plate over to the table. I quickly shovel down my breakfast, whilst my raven-haired friend takes it slower.

"So, um... While I wait can I, uh..." I start, but Blake smiles at me and nods.

"Yes Yang, you can listen to more of Ruby's logs while I eat." She says, and I dash to the small computer. I quickly open the folder where I had stored all of the files I had been sent. I click twice on Entry 003.

**"Journal Entry 3." **Ruby begins, and I can hear how down her voice sounds. **"I found out some depressing news from the Council Member. Apparently, my mother was told that Patch had been overrun after a Grimm attack, and no-one had made it out alive. So, whilst we believed her to be dead, she believed us to be dead. We didn't search for her, she didn't search for us." **Ruby said depressedly, and sighs gently. **"Well, I guess I just need to find where she is now... I hope I can." **Ruby finished, and the recording stopped. I feel my anger growing, and the need to punch something growing with it, but I restrain it, and start the next entry.

**"Journal Entry 4. It's been three weeks since I even found out a small bit of information on my mother. But I'm not going to give up. If I give up, then what was the point in trying. I don't know what else to say for now..." **She sighs, and the entry stops. I hear Blake walking up behind me, and I look over my shoulder to see her.

"Come on Yang, it's time to go. The Grimm won't slay themselves." Blake says calmly. I nod and stand up, and follow her out of the door.

* * *

I look at the time as we enter our home, and I sigh as I see how late we have returned. Blake looks at me as I take a seat on the sofa in front of the computer, switch it on, and quickly go to the Journals folder.

"Yang, I don't think you should-" She begins, but I quickly cut her off.

"No, Blake. I _need_ to listen to these. I have to know." I say, and she close her mouth, taking a seat next to me. I click on Entry 005, and start it.

**"Journal Entry Five. Now, I found out where she is, allegedly. I'm not sure if the owner of a nightclub counts as a reliable source of information though. He said that she's living in a forest north of Vale, and it would take approximately seven days to walk there. I'm going to be heading out soon, but I'm not sure if I'll find, should I even go to the right place. I'm think about going alone, that would make it a faster journey, but... I'm not so sure if I should." **Ruby starts and finishes the entry without pause. I look at Blake, but she isn't looking back at me, her eyes are fixated on the screen like there is a picture.

"There's only two more after this one..." Blake tells me, and I nod. "You can listen to them now if you want, I'm going to get some sleep. Goodnight Yang." Blake says, and walks out of the room. I play Entry 006.

**"Journal Entry Six. I've decided that I'm not going alone. In fact, I've already decided who's coming with me, and they've already agreed to. I've also managed to narrow down her location, so I'll have a better chance of finding her. Anyway, I need to get some sleep at the moment. I guess... I guess the next one is when I'm leaving." **I listen to Ruby finish the entry, and look over to the folder, and click on the final entry.

**"Journal Entry Seven. This is it. Today, me and Wei-" **Ruby begins, but I hear the familiar voice of Weiss Schnee cut her off.

**"Weiss and I." **The heiress hisses, and Ruby laughs, an actual laugh, not nervous at all.

**"Yeah yeah. Today is the day that I've been waiting for. _Weiss and I_ are going to leave tonight." **She says, putting emphasis on what she had changed about her sentence. **"We know where my mother is, and we're going there. The journey should be easy, and fun." **Ruby said happily, and I can hear her smiling through the speakers of the computer.

**"Are you going tell Yang what to do?" **Weiss questioned, and my eyes widen at the mentioning of me.

**"Ah, right. Yang, I'm going to send you this and all the journal entries before this. But I want you to check your messages for an update from me _every day_, I want you to know that I'm OK." **Ruby said slowly, and I nod. **"I'll see you soon... I hope." **She said, and the entry ended. I stand up from the sofa, not knowing what to feel, and head over to my room where I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**3 Years Later:**

I wake up, and get out of bed. I get changed, and dash to the kitchen where Blake has prepared my breakfast already. I smile when I see the waffles on the table, and I take my seat and shovel down the delicious meal. Blake laughs as she watches me, and I wipe some cream from my face. I finish my food, and instantly pull out my scroll to perform my daily routine of checking my messages for any from my sister. My eyes widen when I see one, and I vanish over to the computer. Blake follows me, sitting next to me calmly, but I bounce up and down in my seat. I open the file, and a video comes up. An image of my sister and her best friend come on to the screen, and they look tired and scared.

**"Journal Entry... Uh, I can't even remember any more." **Ruby sighs, and Weiss has her arm over Ruby's shoulder protectively. **"I... I hope you've not worried about us. I hope you've checked your messages every day, Yang. Because Weiss and I... We don't even know where we are. We've been lost for... What, two years now?" **Ruby says, looking at Weiss, but the heiress only shrugs in response. **"Uh, let's go with two years, give or take half a year. We've nearly died so many times, I've lost Crescent Rose to Death Stalker and Weiss nearly fell into a ravine, _and_ we still haven't made any progress in finding a way back to Vale. We tried south, but we're blocked by a canyon, east and there's the ocean. Now we're heading west, and we hope to meet you again soon. I don't know when this'll get to you, or if it ever will, but we'll... I think we'll be back soon. From your sister and her friend. Ruby and Weiss." **Ruby says, and the video comes to an end. I look over at Blake, and she's looking at me.

"Yang. When did you get that?" Blake asks me, and I pull out my scroll and look at the message.

"I, uh... Received it late into the night yesterday." I reply, and Blake nods.

"Well, that was blatantly taken in the day, so we have no idea when they could have taken it." She tells me, and my head drops. "They could still be far, but they could be close. We'll only know when they get here." She says, but my eyes light up with a blazing passion.

"Or..." I say, and Blake sighs.

"What have I brought upon myself..." She muttered with an annoyed tone, but the smile on her face betrayed her.

"Or we could go and look for them!" I exclaim, and Blake laughs. "Get yourself ready, Blake. We're going on Field Trip." I say dramatically, and Blake laughs again.

"Alright, alright. I'll go get changed, wait for me." She says, and walks out of the room.

* * *

I'm sat still waiting for Blake, and she comes back to the living room. She gestures for me to get up, something which I have become accustomed to with living with Blake for so long. I do so, and we head to the front door.

"Come on Blake, we can finally see them again. It's been _three years_!" I say, and she sighs quietly. "Oh come one, tell me you're not excited?" I asked, and she shakes her head slowly.

"Of course I'm excited Yang. It's just they've been gone for so long, they could have changed dramatically over the time they have been gone." She replies, her voice full of worry, and I laugh at her statement.

"I don't think Ruby could ever change much." I say, a grin on my face, which slowly spreads to my raven-haired comrades face as well. "Hey, but let's hurry it up. I want to see my little sister, you know." I say and laugh, and Blake joins me as we walk down the street.

* * *

Yang and I are sat at a coffee shop, patiently waiting for our drinks to arrive. Yang ordered a hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows, which wasn't much of a surprise, whilst I took a nice Black Tea.

"Ooh ooh!" Yang cried happily when she saw the waiter walking over to us with our drinks. "Thank you." She said, and huge grin plastered onto her face.

"So." I begin, looking at the blonde curiously. "Did you send Ruby the message to come here?" I ask, and Yang nods. The coffee shop we were sat in was on the edge of the Kingdom's walls, which were only a few feet away, and it was on Vale's north side.

"I hope she gets the message soon. I don't want to come back here everyday until we find her." Yang says, constantly looking around for her sister, which I couldn't blame her for. I take a quick scan of the horizon, but see nothing.

"I'm sure she will Yang." I tell her, and put a smile on my face to comfort her. "She'll come here." I say again, and Yang nods slowly, finishing her drink with one last _'slurp'_.

"I know, but... I'm just so worried she won't make it. Tha-That they'll die out there or-" She says, but I instantly cut her off.

"They _won't _die." I tell her, and she nods, her violet eyes not stopping to search the crowds. "Ruby wouldn't let either Weiss or herself die out there." I say, and Yang nods again. I see Yang's eyes suddenly shoot to left, as if she had seen a ghost or an apparition of some sorts. "Yang?" I questioned her, and she stands up from the table, walks out of the shop. "Good thing I paid already..." I mutter, and follow her. "Yang, where are we going?" I call to her, but she continues onwards without a word. Now I see an extremely brief glimpse of something red turning a corner, and I understand the reason for Yang's sudden silence.

"Blake. I think that's her..." The blonde whispers to me, and I nod. "I-I-I-I don't know what to do... I-I didn't actually expect them to b-b-be here?" She says, stumbling over her words in fear.

"Come on Yang. This is what you've been waiting for." I tell her, and we head around the corner. We see a large crowd, and in this crowd I can easily spot a red cloak billowing out behind someone. "There she is Yang." I say, and we quickly begin to dodge our way through the crowd, trying to catch Ruby. We see her take left into an alleyway, but Yang stops us from entering.

"Ruby, do you have any food?" A quiet voice asks, and I realise that it's Weiss. I try to move forward, but Yang stops me again.

"Yeah, but only as much as I could find." Ruby replies, and I hear a small thump as a bag hits the floor gently. I look at Yang, who's stood hushed against the wall. She loses her footing slightly, and slides across the ground, making a sharp scraping noise. "Hello?" Ruby calls out, and I hear the recognisable sound of a sword being unsheathed. "Who's there? Come on out, I won't hurt you." She says, and Yang makes her way out from behind the wall, but it facing away from her. Yang _had_ changed quite considerably over the last three years, especially with her hair. It was now shorter than it had been when Ruby had last saw her, now only reaching her upper back. She had also gotten taller, now standing around half-a-head taller than me. "Now if you could turn around slowly." Ruby says calmly, and Yang turns around to face her.

* * *

I slowly turn around, and I see the jaw-dropped look on Ruby's face when she recognises me. I grin at her, and Blake comes out to stand next to me.

"Wow Rubes. Didn't even recognise your own sister." I hear Weiss say, and I look at Ruby in confusion over the use of my old nickname for her.

"Yang? Blake? What are you doing here? How did you find us?" Ruby asks, and I look at Blake.

"I sent you a message to your scroll telling you to meet us at the coffee shop, not far from here. If you didn't know that, then why are _you_ here?" I reply, folding my arms. Ruby is still holding Myrtenaster, pointing it at us.

"We're here because we need food and water to live." Ruby says obviously, throwing her arms out in exasperation.

"Then why didn't you come to _us_?" I reply bluntly, looking into her eyes.

"Because we didn't know _where_ you were!" Ruby shouts back at me, and I flinch backwards. "Because we've been gone for almost two years!" Ruby exclaims, and a tear rolls down her cheek.

"You've been gone more than three years, actually." Blake says from my left, and Ruby's eyes widen.

"Has it... Has it really been that long..." Ruby whispers, and looks over at Weiss, who looked pale and under-fed. "Hey... Look, I'm sorry for shouting Yang... I'm just... I've been scared for so long, not having to be doesn't feel right any more..." She whispers to me, and I wrap her in a hug.

"It's alright." I say, letting her go. "Let's get you two to our place, we've got plenty of food and drink there." I tell them, and they look at each other with joy, and Weiss walks over to us.

"Come on... Let's go." The heiress tells us, and we head away from the alley, and Ruby sheaths Myrtenaster.

* * *

It doesn't take us long to reach our home. Yang unlocks the door and walks in, a weak smile on her face as Ruby and Weiss step foot in it for the first time. Weiss lies down on the sofa, with Ruby next to her, and the white-haired girl puts her arm over the younger. Yang looks over at them, and smiles again as she sees the two have already fallen into a deep sleep together.

"You can see Weiss truly cared about protecting Ruby." I tell Yang, who nods as she looks at the scene before us. "She took your role when they weren't close enough to us for you to fill it." I say, and Yang nods again. Yang leans down, and kisses Ruby's forehead.

"Goodnight sis." She says kindly, and now leans down and kisses Weiss' forehead. "Thank you." She tell the heiress, and steps away from the two. She stands next to me again, and wraps her arm over my shoulder. "And thank you for being there whenever I need it." She tells me, and kisses my forehead softly before yawning. "I'm going to take tomorrow off, I think..." She says tiredly, and walks into her bedroom. I smile, and head over to my room to catch some sleep myself.

* * *

**And scene. I hope you enjoyed this. It will be continued if enough people want it. Remember that Constructive Criticism is always useful, Reviews are welcomed, and keep moving forward!**

**Stinger out!**


End file.
